Manufacture folle - Darling in the Frankxx
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Compilation de petites histoires sur le fandom faites lors des soirées du salon Yaoifr. Chaque soirées à ses contraintes propres. Voici les résultats. Couple classiques comme inattendus seront au programme. Vous êtes prévenus. Bonne lecture.
1. Amants maudits

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Mots à placer : Ame, flemme, Eclectique, Livre, sarbacane et verrue

Note: Bonjour ou bonsoir une compilation que j'ouvre avec beaucoup de joie et un peu de stress sur le fandom.

* * *

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds ferma son livre avec un léger sourire. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire n'était pas quelque chose de normal. Elle avait l'impression, du fin fond de son âme qu'elle devait le faire. Quitte à passer pour un monstre. En un jet de sarbacane, la jeune demoiselle arriva à la serre où était installé un jeune homme. Elle lui saisit la main et la posa contre sa poitrine. Son cœur battait doucement dans cette dernière. Comme si son muscle cardiaque avait la flemme. Il n'en était rien. La jeune femme était heureuse d'être aux côtés de ce garçon.

« Mitsuru ?  
-Oui Kokoro ?  
-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
-Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. »

La jeune femme regardait le garçon. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait une verrue. Ou quel était le nom qu'il avait donné « vergeture » ? Elle avait trouvé ce mot vraiment étrange. Elle semblait n'avoir aucune marque sur sa peau. Alors pourquoi Mitsuru ne disait plus rien. Pourquoi laissait-il sa main contre sa poitrine sans réagir ? Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle devait agir. Kokoro se pencha.

« Faisons ce qu'on appelle un baiser Mitsuru.  
-D'accord. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent, d'abord maladroitement. Les lèvres avaient du mal à trouver leur rythme, puis elles s'accordèrent sans qu'aucun des acteurs ne se sépare. Ce qu'ils firent tout même après un moment. Les joues légèrement teintées de rouge. Ils se regardèrent et se serrèrent les mains tendrement. Mais Kokoro voulait plus. Elle détacha le haut du jeune homme et glissa sa main contre son torse. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois-ci en tentant d'y mettre la langue. Elle ne faisait que suivre les étapes qui étaient écrites dans son livre. Quand elle sentit des mains la pousser, elle fuyait. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas rester. Mitsuru la détestait, elle était un monstre.

C'est quelque temps plus tard que le jeune homme la retrouvait dans sa chambre. Complètement essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru. Ce qui était sûrement le cas. Il avait les joues rouge.

« Je t'aime Kokoro, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas compris.  
-Mitsuru...  
-Je t'aime.  
-Est-ce que ça te dérange si je veux devenir maman ?  
-Non, je veux bien tester cette aventure avec toi. »

La jeune femme sourit et prit la main de ce garçon qu'elle aimait tant.

« Merci... »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, et allèrent annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. Ignorant que cette idée les condamnerait. Qu'ils perdront leur mémoire pour avoir brisé un interdit. Celui de procréer...


	2. Un air de révolution

Disclaimer: Pas à moi.

Mots à placer : Plume, monde, misanthrope, cascade, silence et extra-terrestre

* * *

Le monde était une vaste connerie, c'était ce que se disait Hiro, alors qu'il faisait face au conseil. Papa avait refusé de rendre la mémoire à leur ami. Il était face au silence alors qu'une cascade de question se bousculait dans sa tête. Pourquoi deux amoureux ne pouvait pas voler ensemble. Pourquoi devait-il perdre leurs plumes pour des misanthropes ? Il ne suivait plus la logique de APE. Ils n'étaient pas humains. Mais qu'étaient-ils ? Des monstres ? Le mot n'était pas assez fort. Ils étaient des êtres ignobles prêt à tout pour leur idéal. Peut-être des extra-terrestres. Cela l'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Après tout, il ne voulait pas qu'ils vivent selon leur envie. Ni faire d'eux des adultes. Ils n'étaient que de la chair à canon. Prête à servir pour leur désir. Mourant dans des combats contre des monstres vachement fort. Heureusement, il était avec Zero Two. La fille dont il était le darling. Sa moitié, comme l'était Kokoro pour Mitsuru. Celui à qui il avait promis de piloter petit était passé à autre chose. Effaçant leur promesse enfantine. Il respira à fond, serrant les poings avant de sortir d'un pas vif de la salle. Il en avait assez de tout ça. Il avait hurlé au conseil qu'ils feront cette mission e après ils seraient libres. Et ces enfoirés avaient dit oui. Ils croyaient qu'ils seraient morts après la bataille suivante qui s'annonçait terrible. Bah, il leur prouverait le contraire, coûte que coûte. Il sourit à Zero Two et ils partirent tous dans leur zone d'attente. L'unité treize vivra. Il s'en faisait le serment.


	3. Le chemin choisi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Sa vie a commencé par un combat, celui de la vie contre les idées données par Papa. Ce personnage était disparu sans laisser de traces. Au début, il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Zerome avait voulu suivre le désir de ce père prophétique. Il avait fini par comprendre que ça servait à rien tout ça. Qu'il pouvait vivre sa propre vie. Qu'il deviendrait adulte sans que cet être le guide. À la place de ça, il y avait Nana et Hachi, leurs anciens chefs. Si la femme souriait souvent, criant sur les enfants qui avait fini par se multiplier avec les parasites qui avait fini par suivre Kokoro. La jeune femme avait déjà trois enfants.  
Ai était l'aînée de cette petite tribu. Elle avait un immense alors qu'elle toucha de sa main là où se tenait il y a quelques jours une statue. Celle d'une amie à ses parents. Zero Two qui était avec son Darling, Hiro. Un garçon gentil d'après ce que disaient sa tante Ichigo et son oncle Goro. Et son oncle Zerome courait après une des filles de Naomi.

Le jeune homme se disait que ce combat pour leur avenir était le meilleur. Car depuis leur choix de plus utilisé le magma, les hurleurs dormait paisiblement. Veillant avec bienveillance sur la terre qui reprenait sa jolie couleur bleu et verte. Il posa une main sur son Franxx, robot éteint depuis belle lurette. Alors qu'il courrait avec panache après la petite demoiselle, vite aidé par Ai. Il glissait et tombait, il détestait ces gamins si petits qu'ils faufilent partout. Son premier réflexe était de crier sa douleur.

« Aie ! »


End file.
